1. Field of the Art
Generally, the present application relates to chat, online gameplay, and other forums for video games. Specifically, methods, systems, and devices for detecting in real-time a number of players in a city, automatically opening up a chat room or common game forum, and inviting the players into the chat room and/or forum are presented.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, video games have increased in realism, visual appeal, and complexity. Not only has gameplay against computer opponents become more immersive, but multiplayer gameplay has become more interesting. Besides allowing for playing against other players in remote locations, some games have been expanded with ways to talk with or text those other players. Some multiplayer game systems allow players to speak with one another using microphones and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP)-like services. By chatting voice or by text with one another, players can dictate information and orders for combat, taunt each other when on opposing sides, or share strategies.
In some multiplayer games of the prior art, friends can set up their own online video game forums and invite each other to play. For example, a group of friends can play a certain level of a video game together, or they can array against each other on opposite sides. The friends can play from the comfort of their own living rooms without having to meet in a group at someone's residence. Not only does this leverage the processing power in each player's console, but this can be more fun than simply playing alone against a computer.
More sophisticated game organizers invite strangers to come play an online game, such as a tournament game. Some level of marketing expertise is often required for tournaments because it may be difficult to determine who owns a particular video game, whether the owners actually play the video game, and whether they might be interested to play a tournament. Traditional means for strangers to invite each other to play, such as email or mass advertising, are not real-time. For example, a game store at a shopping mall may advertise a tournament to be played on an upcoming weekend. The delay before the game allows potential contenders to have time to see the advertisement, sign up or otherwise express interest, and log in on game day.
Such advertising efforts can fail to reach people who are playing a game right now and who have interest right now. That is, a player might be interested in playing an online tournament when he or she is actually playing the game rather than when he is doing other things, such as browsing a mall. Also, such advertising efforts by organizers require time and effort. This may be a barrier to starting a tournament. The game may or may not be a success depending on how many people sign up and play.